Guilty
by Emiko Ishida
Summary: When an artifact known as the "Kingdom Treasure Stamp" is stolen during transport from Soul Society, Hitsugaya goes to retrieve it. Hitsugaya goes missing after a battle with the thieves, leaving Seireitei to suspect him of treason. They order his death.
1. prologue

This fic is based on the second Bleach movie, the DiamondDust Rebellion. This is not really a IchiHitsu fic. Nor HitsuKusaIchi. I have not seen this movie yet but I did tons of research and got info from people who have seen it. So this goes out to aranelcharis! Thanks for all your help!

-Emiko

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

GUILTY.

Hitsugaya Toushirou felt guilty. Nande? Well it started when Squad Ten was guarding the Ouin. Ouin was a ancient artifact that no one outside the royal family could see. Not many people knew it's true porpuse either.

The child prodigy Hitsugaya Toushirou-taichou was responsible for guarding it during it's annual transport. Everyone seemed nervous.

As Hitsugaya stared at the sky, which was clear today, except for a few clouds. He could hear the faint music that was being played.

"Taichou!"

That voice was Hitsugaya's fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku. "Everything is fine," she said. Hitsugaya didn't turn to look at her. "The authority needs decorating," He said. The wind began to blow harder.

"Such a thing to say Taichou! Honestly! No wonder-" She began to say. All of sudden a bolt of lighting stroke the Ouin's carrier.

"Nani?!" Hitsugaya mumbled. He looked at his fukutaichou. "Matsumoto!" He said.

"On it!" She said getting the obvious message. Hitsugaya cursed and shunpo'd to the Ouin's location. By now the carriage was set on fire and people were frantic. The temperature rose too. Hitsugaya looked around. A ball of energy went around zapping people. The ball approached him.

Hitsugaya grunted as his sword collided with the energy ball. It died down quickly and revealed to be a red haired girl.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya calmly stated. As Hyorinmaru's reiatsu began to form ice around her sword's hilt she just giggled and back-flipped away. "Wait!" Hitsugaya yelled after her. The former sunny background was now black as night from the smoke and embers flew. He jumped on top of the Ouin's carriage.

He grunted as a sword pierced through his stomach. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming in pain. He backed away and looked at the person standing before him. The man wore a Hollow's mask. Hitsugaya frowned. "You…!!" He stammered.

The masked man said nothing and swung his sword at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya blocked the best he could with his current injury.

"Bring back the memories…." The masked man mumbled to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya had enough. "Show your face!" He yelled and reached for the man's mask. The masked man ducked and ran off.

"Taichou!!" Matsumoto yelled.

Hitsugaya looked at her and then shunpo'd away.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

If any wants the info I found just PM me!


	2. Tsumi

I'm sorry for the late update!

Enjoy!

Tsumi- crime or sin.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 2 (Tsumi)

"_Ne. Toushirou. Do you know anything about the Ouin?" Kusaka asked. It was recess time. I was sitting on a wooden bench. _

"_Not really." I said. _

"_My dream is to see it one day." Kusaka stated._

_X_

Damn it! God damn it all!

I looked at the read, dark, flowing from my stomach. It was seeping through my shihakushou. My heart was racing. No. Not out of injury. But more of anxiety. I was in a forest. Probably outside Karakura. The cold weather made me shiver. Wait…

I'm cold? Damn it something is wrong!

And him! What the hell! He should be dead…because of me! What happened those

years ago?!

Let's see…

100 years- Rukongai

200 years- Rukongai again.

300 years- Incident with Matsumoto. Entered Shinigami Academy.

400 years- Training.

500 year- Gotei 13.

Almost 200 years ago since his death. Kusaka Soujiro was the second best ranking shinigami in the academy. I was the first. He was regarded as a inhuman freak because of his grades. Like me.

He was the person to talk to me in the Shinigami Academey.

_X_

"_Hey! Toushirou!" A man called from behind me. I turned around. The man had purple hair. A strain was tucked behind his ear. He smiled. "You are Hitsugaya Toushirou, deshou?" He asked. _

"_Yeah," Toushirou said and nodded. "Who are you?" He asked._

_The man's face broke into a smile again. "My name is Kusaka Soujirou. Call me Soujirou," he said. "I rather not," I said. I did not like calling people by their first names. I sighed. Today was not a good day. _

"_Silence!" The sensei yelled at the class. We did as we were told and sat down in our positions. I looked at the person next to me, That man! It was Kusaka! Do we have seating charts or something? No. So he sat next to me because he wanted too…?_

"_Ok then, Kusaka Soujiro with Hitsugaya Toushirou," The sensei said. Hell no! I am not being sparring partners with him! I kept my eyes on the ground. Kusaka's smile was worst than Ichimaru Gin's! _

"_Hey." _

_I knew that voice. I turned around. I hate my sharp intuition. Kusaka was smiling. I wanted to punch him. All of a sudden Kusaka drew his sword and lunged at me but I blocked. _

" _Toushirou you're good but not as good as me."Kusaka said._

_X_

"_Toushirou."_

_I looked up from my textbook. I sat under a tree._

"_When I become taichou you can be my fukutaichou," he said._

_What?_

"_Kusaka. I have no interest in being a fukutaichou or a taichou." I said. _

"_Doushite?" Kusaka asked. I was silent._

"_Okay then, from now on we are rivals."_

_  
X_

Huh? I sat up. I felt a dull pain in my stomach. Did someone heal me? I looked around the room. It was pretty plain. There was a desk next to the bed I was laying in. It looked familiar. This is…..

"You finally awake Toushirou?" Kurosaki Ichigo asked coming in. He wore a light blue shirt and a dark red color pants. I frowned. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou," I said firmly. Kurosaki is such a idiot. He sat down on the desk-chair next to the bed. I looked away. I didn't want to deal with him now!

"What the hell happened?" Kurosaki asked. Fuck him. Fuck this all!

"It's none of your business," I said. I continued to look at the my hands.

"It is. I found you bleeding in the woods! And what was Soi Fon doing there?!" He demanded. My head was starting to hurt. So the Soul Society has already caught on? Can't say I'm not surprised.

"Leave me alone. It does not concern you," I growled. Ichigo looked at me for a minute and then got up and left. I sat there on the bed for a minute just in case Kurosaki came back. Once that minute passed I got up took of my haori and folded it then I placed the haori on the desk.

While walking over to the window I saw the yellow cloak thing sitting in Ichigo's closet. I grabbed it, put it on, and then opened the window and jumped to street. I turned around and bowed.

Now I had to find Kusaka's henchwomen.

**X**

After walking one mile out of this town Kurosaki confronted me.

"Toushirou!" He called.

I was going to retort back by saying 'It's Hitsugaya-taichou.' But then I realized I probably didn't have the title since I was now rouge.

"Come back! Your wounds aren't healed!" Kurosaki yelled while running up to me.

I looked at him. He was in his shinigami clothes.

Silence.

"I'll give you to options. One, go back to the Soul Society. Or come back to my house and wait for Inoue."

I removed my zanpakuto from it's sheath. "This is my problem, let it me deal with it. And if you get in my I will kill you!"

I lashed out on Kurosaki, who just jumped back. I really didn't want to fight him. He opened his mouth to say something but it would just be pointless so I jumped at him. He blocked me with his sword. "I don't understand why you are doing this! Why did you betray us?!" Kurosaki yelled at me.

I didn't answer him.

"Answer me!" Kurosaki yelled. "Why can't you count on your friends?!" Kurosaki yelled. He charged at me and I blocked with Hyourinmaru. Tears threatened to fall.

He looked at me, probably shocked at my expression. I swung Hyoourinmaru at him. He blocked with his zanakuto. All of sudden a huge ball of fire broke our concentration. I looked at the sky. The two girls from before were standing there. I looked at Kurosaki, who was in a daze. I jumped at him. He hit the floor, still clutching his zanpakuto. I was gonna say sorry but the red girl said, "Come on Toushirou-san," the blue said.

"It's-" I began to correct them but then I realized that title doesn't apply to me anymore.

XOXO

Kusaka's minions told me to meet them in the forest where Kusaka and I fought back in the academy. Did they pick this place or Kusaka?

_X_

"_Kusaka Soujirou and Hitsugaya Toushirou! Report to the principle's office immediately!" Sensei said. I looked at Kusaka and then the teacher. I got up and walked out with Kusaka. "What the hell did you do?" I whispered to Kusaka as we walked to the office. When we got there we saw Yamamoto-soutaichou sitting down. Why the hell was he here?!_

_There was also a man who had a white beard. "Kusaka, Htsugaya, this is Akira Okawa from the Central 64." Yamamoto said. The man stood up. _

"_We have recently learned that you have the same zanpakuto Hyouriunmaru, our society has never seen anything like this before. We have decided that it is best for you to fight to see who gains ownership of Hyourinmaru."_

"_What?! So who wins the fight will be allowed to keep Hyourinmaru? What about the loser? I'll discard Hyourinmaru!" I yelled. I looked at Kusaka, who was quiet. _

"_Forget it. I won't fight him!" I yelled. How dare they!_

_All of a sudden I felt a pain in my arm and fell over. I looked up. My arm was bleeding and Kusaka was wielding his sword. Did he freaking hit me?!_

"_Why?! Why do you always win?" Kusaka yelled at me. We hadn't even fought yet. I don't always win …_

_Was he jealous of me?!  
_

_The guards grabbed him. "Kusaka. . . ." I muttered. They began to drag him off when Kusaka looked up, "You always were number one. . .," he muttered. _

_X_

Why? Why did this have to happen? It was done. Now_ he_ has to come back! The Soul Society probably thinks I betrayed them but I just want know one to get hurt. This is my problem!

It was probably midnight and the temperature was in the low twenties. The cloak I was wearing barley any help. The cold wind was nipping at my ears. I wish this thing had a hood. I as walked into the woods it got darker.

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

I whipped around. Hisagi Shuuhei and Kira Izuru were there with one hundred other Shingami.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, the Soul Society has warranted for your capture. Don't make things worse for yourself and come back to Soul Society!" Kira said. I didn't say anything. Hisagi got in a stance and conducted a kidou. The kidou spell struck me in my chest. I felt immense pain and my hand flung to my chest. Blood.

I got up and drew Hyourinmaru. "Bankai!"

XOXOXO

"Toushirou-kun there you are." Kusaka said. He was smiling. I took a good look at him. His hair was covering the right side of his face, but I could tell a burn mark lived there. "Sorry Toushirou, that man, Kurosaki, I had a run in with him."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

Kusaka nodded. "What happened to you?" he asked. He was looking at the blood stains on my clothes.

"I'm fine." I said. "Why did you come back? I thought you were dead!" I yelled.

"Toushirou, this is my plan for revenge."

"Revenge? For who? Me?!" I demanded. I was confused.

"I want revenge for what Soul Society did to me!" Kusaka yelled back.

Silence.

"I see you are a taichou now. Sorry, you **were** a taichou," Kusaka said while he paced the room. I frowned.

"Kusaka. . ." I started.

"Quiet!" Kusaka yelled. He took out his sword and the Ouin and slashed it. A bright light shined from the Ouin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I looked around at my surroundings. What happened? Did the Ouin take us here? Even though I was assigned to that misson, I have no idea of it's powers. We were at the Sokyoku? I turned around.

At least 500 Shinigami were there. They charged at us but a black ball of fire divided them from us. I looked at where it came from.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

He was with Kuchiki Rukia. Kurosaki walked up to Kusaka and I.

"Here."

In Kurosaki's hand was my haori. I was hesitant at first but then I grabbed it and put it on. Kusaka growled. "You will regret this decision Toushirou!" Kusaka said and unleashed the Ouin!

There was a blinding light and then a black dragon appeared as if from nowhere. It took flight and the Shinigami attacked. Matsumoto ran up to me.

"Taichou, what are your orders?" She asked.

XOXOXO

A couple hours after day came to a end I visited Kusaka's grave. Matsumoto laughed (in a good way) that I 'killed' the same person two times. Kurosaki returned to the real world a day ago, I had thanked him for his help, and Kyouraku too.

Once Kusaka died he said, 'You always were number one . . .' and turned to dust.

As you probably know when a person from the Soul Society dies they turn to dust that people say looks like crushed diamonds.

"Taichou we have to go," Matsumoto said.

"Ah."

I walked with her out of the graveyard. "Matsumoto, I thank you for believing in me."

"What? Sorry, what did you say taichou?" She smirked. I growled. "Matsumoto. . ."

"I didn't hear you taichou!" She said.

"Thanks. . ." I muttered.

"OH! YOUR WELCOME TAICHOU!!"

X

This almost killed me to write! I can't write fight scenes! As for updates the next two weeks my whole school is taking a state test called the ISAT. It's huge and we have to take one test every morning every day over a span of two weeks. Our teacher hasn't been very helpful considering we can't do half of the practice questions. So I'm going to be studying all weekend. The teachers are not supposed to give us much homework the week we take it. These tests will determine if we can get into this advanced program and I got to take the entrance exam and I passed but since there were too many kids who passed the kids who got in were chosen randomly and I wasn't one.

-Emiko

X


	3. Fukushu

I'm sorry for the late update,again

I'm sorry for the late update,again. I had school like most of you.

'Fukushu' means revenge.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Hitsugaya Toushirou, the child prodigy of the Gotei 13. **

**I'll tell you a secret. I never liked him. **

**We used to be rivals in school, and also best friends. **

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I first in school, of course. I pleasently introduced myself but he just nodded and mumbled his name. I walked to class with him, despite his protests. It was our first day at the Yamamoto's Shinigami Academy, but most of the kids already knew us. Toushirou and I were the people with the highest Entrance exam scores. We were treated like freaks with multiple brains. Once in the classroom I sat down next to a female student. Toushirou sat a good feet away. _

_The room was a tan color. Most of the students were standing chattering about nothing to their friends. We were in the advanced class. I noticed a minute later that the girl I sat next to was a couple feet away. I sighed._

_The door slid open and our sensei walked in. The talking immediatley stopped as if a god stepped in. All the kids were not sitting on the floor as the sensei walked to the podium. The only thing that could be heard was the sensei's footsteps. The sensei had a bald head and was pretty muscular. He wore a Shinigami's uniform and a white shall. Yes, he did look mean._

_"Today we are going to pratice sparring. Since you all got such high scores on test you should be in top physical shape too. I'm going to put you with partners, once I call you and your partner's name I want you to grab a wooden sword from the pile." the teaxcher instructed._

_"Hai!" the class replied._

_"Okay. . .Hitsugaya Toushirou with Kusaka Soujirou. . ." the sensei said. I smiled. Toushirou had a look of disbelief on his face. I stood up and grabbed a sword. Toushirou did the same but only after I took mine did he stand up. We took our swords and sat back down. During those minutes we exchanged smiles and glares. I think you can guess what expression came from who. _

_"Begin!" Sensei instructed us. Students went to their partners. I walked over to Toushirou who was crossing his arms. I chuckled at that sight. He looked like a freaking kid. Since I was probably starring at him he took this as a advantage and attacked. I snapped out of it and blocked but had to put my left foot back to support me. _

_We eventually had to move instead of staying in our space in the crowed classroom. Students were watching in awe. A good nine minutes passed until the teacher stopped us. By then none of the students were fighting anymore. _

_"Stop." The sensei said. We stopped, Toushirou and I were both panting and sweating. _

_I held my hand out to Toushirou and said, "Good game." _

_After ten seconds (yes, I was counting) he shook it. _

_"You're good Toushirou, but not as good as me." I said and smiled at him. _

_X_

_"Ne, Toushirou." I said. _

_The workaholic looked up from his text book. He was sitting in the shade under a sakura tree._

_"Do you know anything about the Ouin?" I asked, I was dead serious._

_"Not really." Toushirou replied. Only one syalable?_

_"My dream is to see it one day." I said._

_XO_

_The Ouin is a item that holds all dead soul's zanpakutos. During my schooling the sensei mentioned it but realized his mistake and told us to forget what he said. I ignored this and raised my hand. He just responded sternly, "no questions"._

_X_

_"Ne, Toushirou." I said trying to call my friend and rival's attention. _

_"When I become taichou you will be my fukutaichou." I told him. _

_Silence._

_"Kusaka, I have no interest of becoming a fukutaichou or taichou." Toushirou explained._

_"Doushite?" I asked. We had a damn good chance of becoming some. _

_"Okay then. We're rivals from now on." Toushirou stated._

_X_

"_Kusaka Soujirou and Hitsugaya Toushirou! Report to the principle's office immediately!" Sensei said. I looked at Toushirou and then the teacher. I got up and walked out with Toushirou leading. "What the hell did you do?"Toushirou whispered to me as we walked to the office. When we got there we saw Yamamoto-soutaichou sitting down. Why the hell was he here?_

_There was also a man who had a white beard standing next to Yamamoto._

"_Kusaka, Hitsugaya, this is Akira Okawa from the Central 64." Yamamoto said. The man next to Yamamoto stood up._ "_We have recently learned that you have the same zanpakuto, Hyouriunmaru, our society has never seen anything like this before. We have decided that it is best for you to fight to see who gains ownership of Hyourinmaru." He informed us._

_My heart skipped a beat._

"_What? So who wins the fight will be allowed to keep Hyourinmaru? What about the loser? I'll discard Hyourinmaru!" I yelled. I looked at Kusaka, who was quiet._

_"There will be no loser after the fight." Yamamoto said._

"_Forget it. I won't fight him!" Toushirou yelled. _

_That's a fucking lie. Hitsugaya Toushirou was competitive there is now way he would give Hyourinmaru up so easily! What's his plan?!_

"_Why?! Why do you always win?" I yelled. We hadn't even fought yet._

_The guards grabbed me by the arms. "Kusaka. . . ." Toushirou whispered. _

_They began to drag me as I looked up, "You always were number one. . ." I muttered._

_XO_

"Toushirou-kun, there you are." I greeted. I looked at Toushirou, still the same height but his hair had gotten gray from the dirt. "Sorry Toushirou, that man, Kurosaki, I had a run in with him." I said.

We were located in

"Really?" Toushirou asks.

I nodded. "What happened to you?" I asked. Why did Toushirou had blood stains on his clothes? I know I accidently stabbed him but it should have clotted. "I'm fine." he said. "Why did you come back? I thought you were dead!" Toushirou demaded.

I sighed.

"Toushirou, this is my plan for revenge." I stated.

"Revenge? For who? Me?!" Toushirou demanded.

"I want revenge for what Soul Society did to me!" I yelled back. For such a genius he's not very quick on the uptake.

Silence.

"I see you are a taichou now. Sorry, you **were** a taichou," I said while I paced the room. Toushirou frowned.

"Kusaka. . ." He started.

"Quiet!" I yelled. I took out my sword and the Ouin. I slashed it. A bright light shined from it.

Yes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The Ouin transported us to execution grounds. I turned around, at least 500 Shinigami were there. They charged at us but a black ball of fire divided them from us. I looked at where it came from.

Kurosaki Ichigo. He was with Kuchiki Rukia. Kurosaki walked up to Toushirou and I with pride.

"Here." Kurosaki said. In Kurosaki's hand was Toushirou's taichou haori. He was hesitant at first but then Toushirou grabbed it and put it on. I growled. "You will regret this decision Toushirou!" I yelled at him and unleashed the Ouin!

There was a blinding light and then I felt warmth take over my body like the last time the Ouin revived me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXO

I gasped for breath. I was on the floor and two people stood before me. It took all my strength to move my head to look at the figures before me. It was Toushirou and Kurosaki.

Hn, it's funny I call Ichigo 'Kurosaki' but I call Toushirou by his first name. I saw Toushirou draw his sword.

"I'm sorry Soujirou. . .we are still friends. . ." Toushirou said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxox

**Hitsugaya Toushirou, the child prodigy of the Gotei 13. **

**I'll tell you a secret. I never liked him. **

**We used to be rivals in school, and also best friends. **

X


	4. Nande?

"You finally awake Toushirou

"You finally awake Toushirou?" I asked, coming into my dimly light room.

The child taichou frowned. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou," he said firmly. I sat down on the desk-chair next to the bed and Toushirou looked away.

"What the hell happened?" I asked. I could imagine that Toushirou is cursing me out now.

"It's none of your business," he replied, looking at his hands.

"It is. I found you bleeding in the woods! And what was Soi Fon doing there?!" I demanded, standing up.

"Leave me alone. It does not concern you," he growled. I looked at him for a minute and then I got up and left.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo**

I've been running around this freaking town for almost a hour! Stupid brat! Where the hell is he?

Then I spotted him, he ducked behind a building. The wind blew and ruffled my clothes. "Toushirou!" I called. "Come back! Your wounds aren't healed!" I yelled while running up to him.

Silence.

"I'll give you to options. One, go back to the Soul Society. Or come back to my house and wait for Inoue." I said, holding out two fingers on my right hand.

He removed his zanpakuto from it's sheath. "This is my problem, let it me deal with it. And if you get in my I will kill you!"

He lashed out on me, and I jumped back, dogging the blow. I really didn't want to fight him. I blocked Toushirou with my sword. "I don't understand why you are doing this! Why did you betray us?!" I yelled.

Ten seconds passed, nothing, complete silence.

"Answer me!" I yelled. "Why can't you count on your friends?!" I screamed. I charged at Toushirou but he blocked. Something was wrong. Toushirou was looking down and had a haze over his eyes.

Was he crying?

He lunged at me with his zanpakuto, and I, almost immediately blocked his move. We fought for many more minutes but we were disturbed when a ball of fire came crashing down. I looked at the sky, which is where it came from. There were two girls, one with blue and red hair, who resembled Arrancar, standing on top of a building. They had serious looks on their faces. The wind blew harder. I starred at them when I realized I was falling. I hit the dusty ground, with a thud.

I heard a ringing in my ears.

And I looked over at Toushirou, who stood by my attackers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At least 500 Shinigami were prepared for battle on the familar hill. They charged but I stopped them with Zangetsu.

I ran up to Kusaka and Toushirou. "Here." I said, holding out Toushirou's haori. He was hesitant at first, but put it on. I could hear that Kusaka guy growl.

"You will regret this decision Toushirou!" Kusaka said and unleashed this golden thing...I don't know what it is...

There was a blinding light and then a black dragon appeared.

Holy shit.

The dragon took flight and the Shinigami attacked.

"Taichou, what are your orders?" I heard Rangiku-san ask Toushirou.

XOXOXO

Yata (yay).

It's done. This was my least favorite chapter. I left out a lot of parts too. The next, and last chapter will be a summary of the events in this fic. \

Holy crap. On Friday I had a track compeittion. I did the 800 meter run and got in 1st place!

Okay, so I was doing the 800 (which is 2 times around a football field) meter, and when I was the only one doing it other than a 6th grader. I started out 4th but by the end of the first lap I was 3rd, being out run by two 5th graders from our rival school. I lost to them the last time, I was not losing to a girl half my height! I was already breathing heavy and slowed down, but at the 2nd halfway mark I sprinted and came in first...but by a couple of feet. I was so tired, these two 8th grade girls, who were cheering, had to carry me back. I bet I looked pretty pathetic, being carried, but I came in first!

I love it when people are cheering;

''Run like the wind!''

Someone said that to me. lol.

So after our events we went to McDonald's(sp?). We made calls to our friends, victory calls, that is. My friend, Kage (her nickname),almost chocked on her BLT.

There was this one Spanish girl who was trying to speak with us, but we couldn't understand her, despite our lessons in Spanish. But we could say, "Yo no hablo Espanol. (I don't speak Spanish)."

 -Emiko Ishida


End file.
